Reijitsu not
by Einld
Summary: Naruto wasn't running away....oh no he was just walking. And that wasn't a gleam in Sasuke's eyes either. [yaoi hints][sasunaru]


First of all, thank you Ahja Reyn for reviewing my other fanfic! (Ummm dunno if you got my email but I agree with the rating. I just think there are others who are not accepting to yaoi despite age and intelligence thats why I had it M.)

And also to Esinololly XD.

Oh yeah if there's _ANY_ editing errors you can blame me-wouldn't mind if there was any helpful tips out there. And no exrxr, don't put comments like "your whole grammar is wrong" that's too vague. Okay so I haven't finished the other fanfic that you want to read but I'm getting there.

**Disclaimer:** I -Einld- do not claim to own in anyway the characters of Naruto, only to use them in my twisted fanfictions...blah blah blah.

Flames will be taken into account snorts (as if)

* * *

It was suppose to be an ordinary day.

Naruto would wake up, do his morning ritual, go to team 7's meeting place, and trained etc, etc,.

But somehow during their training session everything fell apart. It was not going how Naruto thought; him and Sasuke sparring, then him beating Sasuke to a bloody pulp (AN: coughnotlikelycough) and Sakura-chan gazing starry eyed at him.

Nope instead Naruto was hiding in the bushes.

Yes –he- Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of Konoha, was hiding.

What was he hiding from you may wonder?

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Not a monster or S-class missing nin but his rival/team mate/friend. Only at this moment he was neither, instead he was…...well, there really wasn't a suitable word to describe that bastard now. He was an...enemy?

Automatically, he swatted away an annoying branch off his butt and focused onto the grueling task ahead.

Cerulean eyes darted around suspiciously at the supposedly empty field. When the coast looked clear, he let out breathe of relief. Mentally patting his back on his wonderful ninja skills, he thought back to Sasuke-teme.

There was something **_wrong_ **with that guy.

* * *

Flashback 1 Hour Earlier

* * *

Naruto glared (heatedly) at the opposite boy as he panted heavily from their sparring. 

At first he thought he was imagining things, but when the contact touches lingered a bit too long, and in places where (Naruto swore) was not friendly-wise warning bells in his mind went off.

Naruto scowled even more at Sasuke's bland expression, the boy's face looked impassive as if he hadn't touched his inner thigh...erm to be more exact near his private-someplace he never thought Sasuke was perverted enough to do.

"Oi bastard! Stop doing _**that**!_" He yelled and waved his fist threatening at the stoic boy.

"Doing what?" Came the dead panned reply, his whole stance screamed 'I'm-bored-and-your-stupid' which only infuriated the blond even more.

"Liar! Don't think I don't know what your up too!" He hollered back and shifted into a fighting stance.

Sasuke stared boredly back at him and raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Your trying to-to..." Naruto broke off feeling a sudden reluctance to voice his opinion, he could feel his cheek reddening. Even he could see how ludicrous that would sound, and besides he didn't want to look stupid in front of his rival.

"To what?"

"Argh! Shut up! I know what your trying to do and your not going to do that anymore. I'll beat you till you're the colour of your hair!"

"Oh? So you've been paying more attention to my hair than the fight?" A gleam was seen in Sasuke's eyes as some unknown emotions whirled around in them. One of them made Naruto step back unconsciously. It was the look of when a cat would pounce on the mouse. But then that would make Naruto the mouse and Sa-not thinking about that he berated himself. He was Uzumaki Naruto; not afraid of a fight, the future Hokage of konoha, never gives up and the-Sasuke smirked ferally...and he was sooooo screwed.

"Uhh..."

"So you're too enthralled with my looks to focus on the fight?"

_Wh-what the hell?_ He thought. Stunned at what to do next he turned to an emotion that he could deal with a not-so-normal-Sasuke; anger.

"Asshole!" He shouted and narrowed his eyes, then launched towards the boy.

The next moments were filled with thrown punches and kicks. Naruto moved his body to swing a punch to Sasuke's face, and then everything slowed down as if slow motion. Just when he thought he'd hit Sasuke, he tilted his body sideways and Naruto went right past him. He felt the unmistakable touch of Sasuke's hand gliding down from his hips to his butt, and then squeeze it.

Naruto's eyes widen to the size of ramen bowls, since his body was still in momentum he fell flat on his face in shock.

Did Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan (a psycho brother does not count in Naruto's book), genius prodigy just _GROPE _him!

A second later, he jumped to his feet and whirled to face Sasuke.

"Yo-you _pervert!_" He shrieked accusingly as he pointed his shaking finger at him.

Sasuke stared blankly back at him with a what-kind-of-drugs-are-you-on look.

Before Naruto could retort a familiar poof came between them.

"Maa…" Kakashi-sensei drawled, his grey head still burrowed in his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book. "Hmmm...giggle...Naruto you need to work on your stealth skills...giggle...Sasuke will spar with you so no ninjitsus only use taijitsu. Well ja ne!"

He looked up with a half moon smile and the customary salute which signaled his leave.

"Bu-but Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke's being a-"

"Naruto are you trying to quit training?" A serious looking Kakashi gazed down at Naruto.

"No-no no no no of course not!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good-have fun boys!"

Poof! Then he was gone.

Naruto sputtered. "What the hell! He didn't even listen to me! Argh! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke is not nor-"

He broke off suddenly as he felt a strong sense of foreboding and he warily turned to the silent boy who was staring at him. _More like drilling holes into my head_ he thought with a gulp.

The dark eyes were so intense Naruto thought he saw fire in them, like when Lee goes on about 'youth'. But it seemed more darker...something that Naruto didn't want to think about. Just the thought of dealing with a not-so-brooding-turned-perverted-Sasuke made him decide to run for it.

* * *

Back to the Present

* * *

_Fat lot that did _Naruto scowled. _Didn't even make one step before Sasuke decided to pounce on-wait that doesn't sound right! I ain't a mouse and he is definitely **not** a cat. He grabbed me-argh! Damn Sasuke-teme even in my head he's attacking me!_ _Man what's with this stupid branch that won't go away._

Naruto irritatedly grabbed the offending branch with the intent to pull it from the tree. As he grasped the branch he noticed that it wasn't one branch, it seemed to be many and were branches suppose to be warm?

Too late he realised what it was as sapphire eyes widen in horror and released the 'branch' quickly.

"Took you long enough, _dobe._" A tenor husky voice whispered near his ear. Strong slender arms slipped around Naruto's waist and pulled him against a warm hard chest.

_Shiiiiiiit! How the hell didn't I sense him there? Wait-a-minute where's Sakura-chan? Usually she's here...she's suppose be here to distract him! And that damn sensei of ours-ain't he suppose to help me here!_

* * *

Somewhere in Another Part of the Forest

* * *

A tied up pink-haired girl is trying to get free. Not that the key word was _trying_. It seems that she also has a tape on her mouth, making her unable to call for help. 

_Damn that red-eyed monster! Once I get free I'll rescue you Sasuke-kun! How the hell do you get out of chakra-absorption ropes? And how did that thing get a hold of it? No worries our love will prevail Sasuke-kun!_

Still it will take a while to get out, because a certain genius made sure that there were traps surrounding the area. So even if she does manages to untie the knots it'll take her a loooooooong time to get back.

* * *

Back to Sasuke and Naruto

* * *

Hiding above the two was none other than Kakashi-sensei with his precious Icha Icha Paradise book. He sat leaning against the tree branch wondering what he should do. 

_To help or not to help...hmmmm but we did have a deal though. Well, Naruto looks like you're on your own here, a ninja must be able to get out of the most difficult situations. That boy has a looooooot of pent up frustrations...hehehehe. Now where was I? Ah yes time for me to visit my dolphin! _

The next moment a poof of dissipating smoke was all that was left of the grey haired jounin.

Down below it seemed that while Naruto was contemplating where their missing sensei and teammate were, Sasuke had slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt.

Naruto jerked as he felt something crawl up his chest, making him momentarily forget about his situation. _Oh my god a bug is crawling up my shirt! What if its a poisons bug? AAAaaaaahhh it bit me! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! _

In his hyperventilating state he went to jump up and down to get rid of the offending bug. But instead he couldn't move.

"Eh?" He swiveled his head around and blue orbs clashed with onyx ones. That proved to be a mistake on Naruto's part because as soon as he did Sasuke swooped down to capture his lips.

Sasuke hungrily tasted Naruto's sinful lips that had plagued his dreams for so long. His hand that was rubbing Naruto's nipple between his fingers, tweaked it earning a gasp from the blond boy. Using his open mouth to his advantage he thrusted his tongue into the warm cavern.

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking he must of entered a twilight zone, your rival doesn't suddenly decide to grope and molest you. Yes, Naruto did know that he was a pretty hot guy-but he wanted to attract Sakura-chan's attention not Sasuke's! He's never been the receiving end of anyone's crush so when Sasuke kissed him he just froze. No wait-he just was...momentarily paused that's what.

He opened-wait his mouth was already opened (damn Sasuke must have tricked him!) to yell at Sasuke. Except what come out was a grabble of nonsense that turned into moans; all his protest turned into a puddle of Naruto goo. These strange warm feelings made him feel strange and...hot.

Sasuke moved his hand, which was wrapped around the boy's waist, slowly down near Naruto's pants. He slide his hand under the cloths and wrapped it around the half-harden organ. Placing his thumb over the tip he rubbed it and gradually stroked Naruto's length. At the same time he broke the kiss, shifting over to smooth tan neck and attached his lips and sucked hard.

Naruto bucked under Sasuke's administration and a mewl sound escaped from his lips. Whatever Sasuke was doing to him felt good-like the feeling when he eats 10 bowls of ramen. And his hands caressing his co-_WHAT THE HELL!_

What the hell is he thinking? His eyes shot open and quicker than a flash he bolted out of Sasuke's embrace.

Out in the open field Naruto took deep breathes and willed his flushed skin to go away. He stared back warily at the crouching dark haired boy as he unhurriedly straighten up.

Locking eyes with the blond, Sasuke lifted the hand that had fondled with the boy and lapped up the cum left over. He sucked his thumb as if it was the boy's cock that was in his mouth. To his pleasure he noticed Naruto's widening eyes and hitched breath. After licking his thumb clean he smirked at the boy.

Naruto blushed as he realised he was watching Sasuke...harass (was that even possible?) his own thumb. At the smirk thrown at him, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Sasuke-teme what the HELL are you up to! This is not funny! If you needed to go to the hospital-why didn't you say so! Maybe you have gone crazy after all." The rest was muttered, and his eyes followed Sasuke's movement to make sure he wasn't going to do anything funny.

Sasuke stepped close towards him, when he saw Naruto's unconscious step back he raised an eyebrow.

"Scared dobe?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Naruto automatically responded.

No way was he scared...that wasn't a step going backwards and he wasn't shivering. Oh no it was just cold that's all. Erm...maybe he should go, wasn't Iruka-sensei going to treat him to ramen now? Yup, he's gonna go...and no he wasn't running away! He'll come back tomorrow and deal with it (not). 'Sides Sasuke looks reaaaaaaaaallly scary-like he was about to jump Naruto any minute now.

Naruto made a dash to get away but before he could leave the grounds strong arms encircled his waist. He came face to face with Sasuke. Was that the sharingan spinning fast in his eyes?

"Eh...hehehe Sasuke didn't see you there for a sec."

A doubtful eyebrow rose.

"Umm...nice weather we're having...?"

Stare.

"Sa-Sasuke I have to go and meet Iruka-sensei for ramen...could you let me go now?"

"Kakashi-sensei will tell him your busy."

"Eh? Bu-but I'm not busy! I wanna get ramen!"

"Yes you are-you'll be with me." A feral grin accompanied the statement.

Naruto could feel a sense of dread coming. Oh-no.

"No I gotta clean my roo-"

A poof of smoke was all that was left of the two boys.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

"Damn that Uchiha-bastard...making me stay up all night...didn't he know we had practice today? Argh...damn my butt hurts ...-yawn-...when I get my revenge on him...he'll be sorry." Naruto muttered as he limped towards their meeting place. 

He looked up and stared. No one was there. He was early for once-even Sasuke-teme wasn't there!

"Ha! Take that Sasuke-teme! I bet you here!" He cheered and pumped his fist in the air. He quickly hobbled to the bridge and plopped down.

That proved to be a mistake as pain shoot up his spin. He yelped and sprung back up. Rubbing his butt tenderly, he leaned cautiously against the rail and folded his arms.

Slowly his eye lids closed, they felt so heavy and maybe he'll just shut them for a sec. The next thing he knew cool air seemed to be rushing towards him. Before he reached the ground something warm wrapped around him, putting him upright against a wall (?).

"Baka, didn't I tell you to wait for me?" A familiar low voice sounded from above his head.

He groggily open his eyes to glare at Sasuke, when that didn't work he opened his mouth to yell at him but a yawn came out instead.

_Argh! I'll deal with him later once I'm awake._ He thought sleepily and snuggled into the warmth, and the rhythmic beating of a heart lulled him to sleep.

Sasuke stared down at the tired boy in his arms, and smiled at the innocent sight. He raised one hand and stroked the soft blond hair away from his forehead then placed a gentle kiss there.

There they waited-well more likely Sasuke waited and Naruto slept.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Still waiting there.

And-Poof! There sensei has (finally) arrived.

"Yo!" Kakashi said greeting them with his customary 2 finger salute.

Sasuke glared at him for disturbing Naruto's sleep. But the sleeping boy only burrowed his head into Sasuke's shirt instead.

"Oh so Naruto is tired? Sasuke you sly boy you. Eh? Where's Sakura?" Kakashi looked around for their pink haired teammate.

* * *

Somewhere in the Forest

* * *

A tied up girl twitched in her sleep and snuggled closer towards the ground.

* * *

Team 7's Meeting Place

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widen in when he remembered where he left her. 

"Well, seeing as Naruto's so tired today and Sakura's not here. No practice for today!" Kakashi chirped with a happy arch. "But you guy's will be making it up tomorrow. Ja!"

Then their sensei disappeared.

Sasuke stood there contemplating how to release their teammate while avoiding all the traps. But a mewl sound distracted his thoughts and he looked down to the blond bundle in his arms. Then again she can wait-he's got more important things to attend to. He smirked.

Soon the bridge was deserted and only the gentle breeze sweeped by.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Hehehehe whaddya guys think? Funny? Stupid? Interesting? I'd love to know your opinion and flames will be chucked into Heero's Dungeon of Doom. 

I will now -for sure- go back to my hibernation in studying for exams (damn those cursed things). Ja!


End file.
